


Dark Come Soon

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BPD Yuri Plisetsky, Borderline Personality Disorder, Developing Relationship, Embedded Images, Emotional Hurt, Lies, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Relationship Problems, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Dark, you can't come soon enough for meSaved, from one more day of miseryYuri slid down the door, hands clutching at his face. He was shaking and could feel the tears starting to well in his eyes. How could he be so stupid? Having Beka come all the way out here to visit him and just ruin it with his childishness? He didn’t deserve Beka, didn’t deserve any of this. The first hot tears made tracks down his cheeks, dripping onto his jeans as he crumpled against the door. He was holding out Beka, holding out his shame, holding out the darkness that was clawing at the very edges of his mind and his emotions.And yet, it came through. It slowly peeling back his emotions, breaking down the boundaries between each of them. It was like a dam breaking, a flood of emotions and feeling all at once. His fingers dug into his scalp, twisting into his hair and pulling. The pain of the action brought it back a bit before it rolled back over, engulfing like a wave. The sob broke from his lips and he choked on the sharp inhale of breath, tasting the salty tears on his blistered and torn lips already.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bold/italicized lyrics are from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wirjMsg8-d4). This fic contains self-harm, suicidal thoughts, and emotional problems. 
> 
> For Otayuri Week 2017: Fears/Encouragement

**_Dark, you can't come soon enough for me_ **

**_Saved, from one more day of misery_ **

Yuri slid down the door, hands clutching at his face. He was shaking and could feel the tears starting to well in his eyes. How could he be so stupid? Having Beka come all the way out here to visit him and just ruin it with his childishness? He didn’t deserve Beka, didn’t deserve any of this. The first hot tears made tracks down his cheeks, dripping onto his jeans as he crumpled against the door. He was holding out Beka, holding out his shame, holding out the darkness that was clawing at the very edges of his mind and his emotions.

And yet, it came through. It slowly peeling back his emotions, breaking down the boundaries between each of them. It was like a dam breaking, a flood of emotions and feeling all at once. His fingers dug into his scalp, twisting into his hair and pulling. The pain of the action brought it back a bit before it rolled back over, engulfing like a wave. The sob broke from his lips and he choked on the sharp inhale of breath, tasting the salty tears on his blistered and torn lips already.

He let go. He let the emotions roll and swallow him. His vision became blurred and dark on the edges. Time became something that lost all meaning. There was no way to track it, not that he could. The only thing that mattered were the thoughts and emotions that were flooding his mind right now. There was nothing else he could focus on. It was an all-consuming darkness, an undercurrent pulling on him and keeping him down.

Why did I think this would work? Why did I even try? This is a giant mistake. I’m a giant mistake. It would be better if I just went away. Beka would be better without me. Everyone would be better without me. I made my mark, there is nothing left. There is no reason for me to be here. None of it will matter now.

The thoughts were rapid. They came one after the other, like the bullets from a revolver. Each shot, each thought, ripping through him and everything he thought he was. The thoughts resonated like gunshots as well, echoing as the next one went off. They overlapped and overwhelmed. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t do anything else. The thoughts were drowning him.

**_Everything I love_ **

**_Get back for me now_ **

“Yuri…” Beka’s voice came through the door softly. He didn’t even try the door knob instead gently resting a hand on the door. Yuri felt it, pressing his back harder against the door. Please don’t come in. Go away. Please. Yuri didn’t speak the words, only letting out a small sob. He didn’t need Otabek to see him like this. It wouldn’t be the first time Beka had seen him cry, but not like this, not this time.

“Yuri, let me in…” Otabek gently knocked on the door, his voice still soft. “Please…” The Kazakh teen tried to doorknob this time as he pleaded with his boyfriend. The door was of course locked as well as blocked by the small frame of Yuri.

“Go away.” The words were small. At least, that is how it sounded to Yuri. It sounded like he was underwater, drowning in the darkness that was at the edge of his vision and consuming his mind. He wiped his eyes and nose on his hoodie sleeve, burying his face into it. Maybe if he ignored Otabek enough he would get the message and just go away. Leave him alone. That’s all he wanted. All he deserved, to be ignored and left alone.

“Yuri… Please… Can we talk?” The handle jiggled as Otabek tried it again. In response, the Russian teen slammed his back into the door. The wood bit into his back, the sharp corners from the design of the door marking his skin. There would be bruises tomorrow, more than likely. He didn’t wince though; his only reaction was ripping another chunk of skin from his lip. The metallic taste of his blood caused him to chew on the sore area more. There was no way he was letting Otabek into the room. It was better if he just went away, went back to Kazakhstan. Yuri would never have to see him again and Otabek could move on with his life and forget all about Yuri.

**_Everyone I love_ **

**_I need you now_ **

The very thought of Otabek forgetting about him brought the tears back to his eyes. Beka was the first person who was his friend. The first person he confessed his feelings for. His first kiss. Otabek was the one he spent the long nights on Skype with, talking about everything and anything. Beka was his everything. What would be do without Beka? He needed Beka. He absolutely needed him.

The tears ran down his cheeks again. He was crying once more as he thought about Beka leaving him. He didn’t want Otabek to leave. He wanted him to stay. The whiplash from moments before pulled on his heart as he pulled his knees tighter to his chest. He didn’t need Otabek to see him like this though. Even when they spent hours online together, if he felt a breakdown coming, he would disappear and take care of it himself. He would never let Beka see him breakdown. Cry? Sure. Become a sniveling pathetic mess? Not once. Otabek didn’t visit frequently enough to see the marks on his arms or the bite marks on his hands. Anything lasting was explained away as an accident during practice.

There were times where he did slip, not catching his mood shift before it happened or simply becoming too overwhelmed and being overtaken by his emotions. They were like wildfires, started in an instant and ending just as fast. Or a tornado, rapid in escalation and disappearing without a moment’s notice. The broken headset from one of those days was still half hanging onto the trash can in his room. His lifted his eyes to stare at it, remembering the events that led up to it.

They were arguing over something stupid. Something small. It was always something small and stupid. Yuri couldn’t even remember what it was. His memories from the event were blurry. He had no idea what he said to Otabek that caused him to snap back. In his rage and frustration, he snapped his headset while Beka watched. All he remembered was the words he spat at Beka and the feeling of rage ripping through his body. His chest tightened as he remembered the words he shouted at Beka.

“Fuck you, you piece of shit. You don’t fucking care about anything I have to say! It’d be better if you just fucking stopped talking.” The words dripped with anger and hatred as he snapped the headset in his hands so Beka wouldn’t have a chance to respond. Yuri even hung up the call so that he didn’t have to see Otabek’s reaction to his childish antics. That’s what he felt like, a child. A child who couldn’t control his emotions and exploded over the smallest thing. A time bomb waiting to go off and hurt Beka as well as himself.

And yet, despite this, Otabek was still here. He could feel Otabek’s weight as he leaned on the door, waiting for Yuri to open it. He hadn’t left and still wasn’t leaving. Not even now. Not even after Yuri had punched him in his fit before storming off. He was still here, trying to get in, trying to talk Yuri through it. Just like he didn’t leave after Yuri said those nasty things to him. He didn’t leave. Beka was still here, still waiting, still patient.

**_Don't forget a million miles for me_ **

**_Safe and another day passed by me_ **

Yuri stood up and unlocked the door. He didn’t even let Otabek know, he simply moved to his bed and laid down. As he pulled the pillow over his head, he heard the door slowly open. The familiar and somewhat sad creak of the old house’s door hinges.

“Yuri…?” Beka’s voice was muffled by the pillow. The soft squeak of the bed as Otabek sat next to him caused him to lift the pillow and look at his Kazakh boyfriend with his red and puffy eyes. Otabek reached out and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. “Can we talk…Please?” His words remained soft with no note of anger. He wasn’t patronizing Yuri either or even treating him like a child. He deserved to be treated like a child, Yuri thought. After everything he had put Otabek through today, he deserved to be scolded and treated like the child he was.

He slowly sat up, hugging his pillow in his lap. His green eyes didn’t meet Beka’s as he felt Beka trace his thumb along his now torn apart lips. A small hiss escaped from them, wincing at the pain of Beka’s salty skin touching the open sores. He hated when Beka saw what he did to himself. Otabek wasn’t stupid and Yuri was sure he knew the real truth behind the marks on his hands and arms.

“Yuri…” Otabek only sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulders. The smaller Russian teen leaned into his boyfriend, closing his eyes. He was waiting for Beka to yell at him, tell him not to hurt himself. He waited to be berated for acting like a child over something so small that he couldn’t even remember what set him off in the first place. He waited for Beka to tell him that he was leaving, that he couldn’t put up with Yuri anymore.

Yet, that didn’t come. Otabek buried his face into Yuri’s blond hair, simply holding him. He was waiting for Yuri to take charge of the situation, to explain what happened. Otabek wasn’t sure what happened to set his younger boyfriend off and he didn’t want to set him off again. He wasn’t afraid of upsetting him, but rather wanted Yuri to explain in his own words. Otabek simply wanted to understand, to make sure that he could make sure it didn’t happen again. Yuri pressed into Beka’s arms, feeling his emotions starting to calm. The storm was rolling out, subsiding… For now.

**_Everything I love_ **

**_Get back for me now_ **

It started as they were walking back from dinner. Otabek mentioned them competing against each other and how it may affect their relationship. As the conversation escalated, Yuri felt that familiar darkness tugging at the edges of his mind. The gentleness of the tide slowly starting to ebb and flow against his mood, threatening to become rough at any moment.

“So… I’ll hold your career back, is what you’re saying?” Yuri stopped in the doorway, looking up at Otabek. His small frame blocked the door, preventing Beka from simply walking past him and into the house. He was forcing Beka to look at him, to explain himself.

“No. That’s not what I meant.” Otabek sighed, trying to move past Yuri to get into the house. His grandfather would be asleep and Otabek didn’t want to get into a fight right in the front door. “Can we talk about this inside, please?” Otabek’s question only seemed to spur Yuri on more. The young Russian narrowed his eyes. He straightened his back, making himself take up more of the door space and squaring up to the taller teen.

“No. Right now. What did you mean then?” Yuri crossed his arms across his chest, keeping his head slightly lowered so he was glowering up at Otabek. He wanted Beka to know he was mad. He wanted him to see that he was upset. Otabek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He pressed his fingers to his forehead, exasperated with Yuri’s reaction.

“Please… Let’s just go talk in your room.” Yuri could hear the annoyance in Otabek’s voice. He chewed on his lip. Of course, Otabek would be annoyed with him. He was being a child again. That didn’t matter though. Otabek was the one who was accusing him of holding back his career. The edges of his vision began to blur, the all too familiar darkness starting to creep into his field of vision.

“Fuck you.” The words were spit like venom towards Otabek and he turned on his heel, moving into the house. Yuri left the door open behind him despite wanting to slam it in Beka’s face. Fucking asshole. He didn’t check to see if Beka was following him. He didn’t care. He went into his room and shut the door, locking it behind him. The door shook with the force he used to close it. If Otabek was going to be like that, then he didn’t want to deal with him. Yuri threw himself onto the bed, burying his face into his pillow, ignoring the soft knocking and pleading coming from his door.

**_Everyone I love_ **

**_I need you now_ **

If Yuri was going to be a problem, why was Beka bothering to try and talk to him? Yuri pulled the pillow over his head, pressing it against his ears. If he was going to be a distraction, why was Beka trying to make amends? Why not just go back home and invest himself in training, forget his stupid ass? What was the point? There was no point. He knew what Beka meant when he said those words, and it was that he would be better off without him.

He sat up, staring at door. Once again, he hugged his pillow to his chest. He still didn’t respond to Otabek’s incessant pleading. He was still going, huh? Yuri rested his chin on the top of the pillow, feeling the tears replacing the anger in his eyes. He didn’t even realize he had started crying until the wetness of the pillow became too much against his face. He didn’t want Beka to leave him.

He needed Otabek. He needed him with him. He didn’t know what he would do without Otabek at this point. Otabek wouldn’t hold back his career, so why did he think Yuri would hold back his? The only thing that would affect him would be if Beka left him. He rolled his lip between his teeth, picking at the scabs that had started to form there. He needed Beka, that was absolutely certain.

By the time Yuri got up and opened the door, Beka had been quiet for some time. Did he finally go away? Yuri slowly opened the door, peeking around the frame. Otabek was sitting next to the door, staring at his phone. The glare made it so Yuri couldn’t see who he was talking to or what he was doing. Was he complaining to someone about Yuri’s behavior? Scheduling an early flight home? The familiar doubt and worry formed a pit in his stomach.

“Beka?” His voice was soft, as if he was afraid of it. Otabek looked up at Yuri, his face empty of emotion.

“May I come in?” The younger Russian nodded in response and stepped away from the door, moving back to his bed. Otabek followed, shutting the door behind him and sitting next to Yuri on the bed. He gently kissed his forehead after brushing his hair from his face. Yuri leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

**_So I conned, I lied_ **

**_I lied to me too_ **

“Can we talk about it tomorrow?” Beka’s voice was soft as he spoke, tentative even. He left his hand on Yuri’s cheek, reassuringly. Yuri nodded once again, leaning into Otabek’s touch more. “Promise?” Yuri looked up at Beka, his boyfriend’s face blurry in his vision.

“Yes Beka, I promise…” Yuri’s words sounded hollow to him. Empty. He had no intent of speaking about what happened. He wanted to pretend it never happened, that he never lost control like that. He was scared it would happen again and Beka would leave him.

**_So I conned, I lied_ **

**_I lied to me too_ **

For the rest of the visit, the topic wasn’t brought up again, at least not by Yuri. When Beka would mention it, Yuri would change the subject to something else. To be honest, Yuri was still afraid of the discussion. He didn’t want to lose Beka, nor did he want to fly off into a childish tantrum again. He wanted to enjoy the precious time he had with his boyfriend before the season started again and their time together was lessened, consumed with practice and competition.

He didn’t want to think about what was coming for the season or the potential strain it would have on their relationship. He didn’t want to think about the lengths of time coming up that he would not be able to spend with Beka. There was no way he could even imagine how he was going to be able to cope. After all this time together, how would he be able to deal with their lack of communication? Their lack of touch? He wanted to enjoy what they had right now.

When Beka left, Yuri spent the next 30 minutes crying in the airport bathroom. He locked himself in a stall, pulling his knees to his chest like he often did. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this, especially with his fans everywhere. He didn’t want the embarrassment of them catching him and he certainly didn’t want to cry in front of his grandfather. He didn’t need to embarrass his only family with the fact he was crying over his boyfriend leaving. He didn’t want to have to deal with his crying face plastered all over every fan news site. The mere thought made anger flicker inside of him for a moment.

He felt silly, but he couldn’t stop crying. He would see Beka again, but that fact didn’t matter. He didn’t want Beka to ever leave, as simple as that. He didn’t want to wait to see him again. Spending the hours over Skype were nothing compared to their actual time together. That’s all Yuri craved, was that touch of his boyfriend, his gentle kisses, his reassuring words. Skype couldn’t recreate that and they didn’t know when the next time they could be alone together would be. He wanted to quit skating to be with Beka, leave everything behind to be with Beka…

**_Hold out for the ones you know will love you_ **

There would always be competitions where they could see each other. However, there wasn’t much privacy at these events. Yuri had seen the tabloids and the fan blogs go crazy at even the slightest hint that two people were friends, let alone dating. Yuri didn’t want that. Otabek had already saved him from his own fans once. He blushed at the thought, leaning back in his computer chair.

Otabek continued to be there for him, despite everything. The distance was tough, but they were doing it. The internet allowed them to talk daily and they could talk about everything. Yuri’s grandfather even began asking how Otabek was and when he was visiting again. Yuri was glad his grandfather liked Beka, as his grandfather was the only person who could have such a deep impact on his life. If his grandfather approved, it meant a lot to him.

The ringing of Skype brought him back and he pulled his headphones on. They had little cat ears on them, a gift from Beka he had gotten him while he was at the airport. A replacement for the headset Yuri had broken before he visited. They were silly, but they were from Beka and thus, he loved it.

“Hey, kitten. I can’t talk long. I’m going to be boot camping for Skate Canada, starting tomorrow.” Beka looked exhausted. They had both been focusing on their next season, working long hours on and off the ice. Yuri’s time was split between skating and ballet while Beka spent most the time on the ice only.

“We’ll still talk every day, right?” Yuri’s voice was squeaking with worry. Sure there had been times where they couldn’t speak for a few days, but they always found time to at least message each other. Small messages here and there, little ‘I love you’s to confirm that they were still alive. Yuri cherished these small messages when they were both busy and traveling. They let him know Beka was still thinking about him.

“Unfortunately not. My coach is being very strict. I can’t even bring my phone to practice.” Otabek sighed. “I’m sorry. I have to go. I’ll talk to you as soon as I can. Bye, kitten.” And with that, Otabek hung up the call. That was it. Yuri looked at the time on the call. Under five minutes.

He didn’t say goodnight.

…He didn’t say I love you.

**_Hide out from the ones you know will love you_ **

**_You, you too_ **

Why didn’t he say goodnight? Why didn’t he say I love you? Yuri felt his mind spinning. How was he going to fall asleep with Beka telling him some silly story or simply rambling on? How was he going to be able to concentrate at practice without knowing how Beka was doing? Without knowing if he was ok? How was he going to be able to focus on anything? The thoughts came rapidly, something all too familiar. They started to overwhelm him, pulling on his mind and pulling him with it. The doubt and confusion and fear began to tug at his mind. He could feel the current pulling him under, threatening to consume and drown him.

He said he was going to be practicing for Skate Canada. That wasn’t for another month and a half. Why was he boot camping so early? No phone? Nothing? What was going on? Was he really boot camping for Skate Canada or was there something else? Something else…. There was something else. It was too early to boot camp for a competition that far away. There was something else that was going on that Beka wasn’t telling him.

**_Go to the edge and back_ **

Of course there was something else. That made more sense, right? Otabek simply didn’t want to be around him anymore. After his last trip and Yuri’s multiple breakdowns, Beka decided that he would be better off without him. Why would he want to be held back by some bratty and spoiled teen who couldn’t deal with saying goodbye to his boyfriend? This had to be it. It made more sense than practicing for Skate Canada over a month before the competition.

Yuri scoffed, feeling the familiar darkness starting to creep around the edges of his vision. He drew his knees to his chest, burying his face into them. His jeans were wet before he even realized he was crying. Otabek didn’t want anything to do with him. A sob caused him to heave and caught in his throat. His body struggled on his own sobs, threatening to cause him to vomit with their force.

How could he have been so foolish to think that Beka would want to stay with him of all people? He even said it when he was here, that Yuri would hold back his career. This was his way of letting Yuri know that he didn’t want to be with him anymore. Beka was moving on with his life and his career and cutting Yuri out from it.

What was the point then? If that was the way it was going to be, maybe he should just end it too. End it in his own way. His fingers gingerly ran across the pocket knife on his desk that his grandfather had given him. It was meant for self-defense and simple chores. Yuri opened the blade, watching as the light caught the blade. There was still some dried blood on it from previous incidents with it. Yuri began to chew on his lip, peeling back the scabs and taking skin with them.

**_Slow_ **

**_To make my move, I'm almost there_ **

The blade was cold as it pressed against his skin. First the flat side, scraping at the skin on the underside of his arm. Enough to hurt, but not enough to draw blood. Once again, the pain grounded him. It was something that brought him back from under the waves, letting the undercurrent release him if even for a moment.

The burning sensation brought his hands to stop trembling. He stared at the blade against his skin, unsure of what to do next. Would he really go through with it? Just end it all right here and leave a mess for his grandfather to find and clean up? Was this going to be the end of his legacy? Still a teen and already dead by his own hand?

The thoughts slowed, but they still came. He was pathetic. He deserved to die, but maybe not today. Maybe not like this. Maybe this death would be too quick for someone like him. There had to be other ways, ones that were less of an impact on his family as well. Something like drowning, rather fitting for how he often felt about his own emotions.

**_Everything I say_ **

**_I say to me first_ **

The dark stayed though. He couldn’t shake the idea that Beka, his grandfather, everyone would be better off without him. What good was he? There was nothing good to him. He was pathetic, completely useless. If he couldn’t deal with not talking with his boyfriend for a few days, what good was he anyway? Pathetic. That’s what he was. Completely pathetic.

Useless. There was no reason for him to be alive. He was an ice skater with no impact on the world. He didn’t mean anything to anyone and if he were to die, there would be someone to replace him. Replaceable, in everyone’s lives, including his grandfather and Beka’s. They would find someone else to fill the holes in their lives. Someone better than him.

**_Everything I do_ **

**_I do to me first_ **

He was too much of a pussy to kill himself, so he dragged the blade across his pale skin, watching the blood bubble up through the tears in his eyes. Another line across his arm. Not enough to scar. Not enough to actually matter, just like him. It was just enough to remind him of the pain he deserved.

Entirely numb. That’s how he felt as he did this, drawing the lines across his pale skin with the knife. He didn’t feel sad anymore. He wasn’t upset. Completely numb. This must be what the peace was like people talked about as they drowned. The struggle, the fight, the pain and then…nothing. The blissful nothing of not being tormented by your own thoughts, your own feelings, your own ideas. No more worrying about anything or anyone.

Blip. He looked up from his arm, the blood running down it and dripping onto his pants. Not enough to be serious. Never enough to be serious. Just as shallow and pathetic as he was. He scoffed at the thought, shaking the tears from his eyes. Blip. His Skype was going off. Who was messaging him?

otabek.altin (8:48 PM): ‘I love you, Kitten. Goodnight.’

The tears started rolling down his cheeks again and he dropped the knife, burying his face into his hands. He felt the blood smear across his face and his neck as he sobbed. His body shook, he choked on his own phlegm and tears.

He had overreacted again, gone and hurt himself in a moment of weakness. Pathetic. That is what he truly was. The dark pulled at the edges of his mind and vision, slowly consuming and engulfing him.

**_So what, I lied_ **

**_I'd lie to me too_ **

**_So what, I lied_ **

**_I'd lie to me too_ **

Blip. The Skype message woke him. He had fallen asleep in his chair, sobbing. Passed out was more like it. He looked at his clock. 3 AM. He had to be awake in three hours to go to practice. Wonderful. He groaned and went to shut his screen off, noticing another message.

otabek.altin (9:32 PM): ‘Guess you fell asleep. Hope everything is ok.’

yuri.the.cat (3:03 AM): ‘It is. I love you too.’

The message that had woken him was from a bot advertising Russian mail order brides to him.

**_Hold out for the ones you know will love you_ **

He wasn’t going to worry Beka with what had happened. He wouldn’t learn about it for several days anyway, right? Beka had better and more important things to worry about than a few cuts. Yuri turned off his screen and looked down at the dried blood on his arms. Too late to wash it off now, he’d do it in the morning. He rose from his chair and stretched, dragging himself over to his bed.

As he laid down, the bed still smelled of Otabek. He pulled his boyfriend’s pillow close, burying his face into it. Otabek still loved him, at least he still said he did. He was probably in a rush to get off because he had to help his family or something. Yuri pressed his face harder into the pillow, practically purring as he did so.

Otabek made him happy. He loved him so much. He meant the world to him.

**_Hide out from the ones you know will love you_ **

**_You, you too_ **

That is why he wouldn’t tell him about tonight. It was better that he didn’t know about what had happened. He didn’t need Otabek to worry about him. It would be better for both of them if it was kept a secret, something that was ignored. His arm would heal and everything would be fine. Beka would have no idea about the thoughts or ideas that crossed his mind. No harm, no foul.

**_Dark you can't come soon enough for me_ **

He closed his eyes, letting the darkness of sleep overtake him. Going to bed, forgetting about tonight. Forgetting about the pain. The worry. The fear. The darkness consumed him again, cradled him, as he slowly slipped into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read ["The Waves Crash and Roar"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9215117) for more BPD Yuri. As someone with BPD I see a lot of my younger self in Yuri and wanted to reflect that in fics as well as how relationships can be with someone with BPD. My experiences are not representative of all people with BPD of course so please take that into account.
> 
> Art done by @gpfbanquet on Twitter.


End file.
